moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rorikil
Rorikil the Houndmaster is a Worgen Hunter hailing from the dark reaches of Duskwood. He currently serves as the Shadowmaster for the Deadwind Coven, and is in command of several core hounds that he has acquired throughout the lands of Azeroth. Personality *He is known to speak to his hounds as if they understand his every word. *He never says 'yes', instead using the word 'aye' as a positive response, and 'nay' as a negative response. *He tends to scratch behind his ears when he's nervous or uncomfortable. *Primarily due to the loss of his parents and other close friends, he usually takes a long time to warm up to new people. *Despite his Worgen appearance, he behaves as a civilised human would for the most part, except when he's hunting. *While hunting, particularly in the case of dangerous prey, his personality shifts into a far more animalistic-- almost feral state, causing the Worgen in him to be truly unleashed. *He holds no prejudice for any one race, however he is not fond of paladins or priests, merely tolerating their presence as their 'blind faith for the Light' disturbs him. Early Life Rorikil was born a human on a small farm, deep in the forests of Duskwood. He had only one sibling, an older brother by the name of Roarke, for whom he had the utmost respect and admiration. Their father, Rojas, served as a priest in Stormwind before falling in love with a beautiful huntress named Kali. The two lovers found a home in Duskwood and settled down, abandoning their respective professions to start a family. Much of Rorikil's early childhood was spent assisting his family on the farm, performing daily chores and occasionally joining his father and brother on hunting trips. However, one fateful night, a young Rorikil was faced with his first real tragedy.. Returning from a hunting trip; Rorikil, Rojas and Roarke found their farm house aflame, black smoke bellowing out of their beloved home as men in dark leather armour fled the scene. Rojas rushed inside to rescue his wife, but his efforts were in vain, as he found her corpse beside the fireplace. Rojas was struck down with grief, and after recuperating from the fire, rebuilt the house and spent much of his time travelling. Roarke explained to Rorikil that their father was 'on a mission to find their mother's killers', and would exact his revenge on them. In his early teens, Rorikil lived with his brother on the farm, never seeing his father and constantly wondering if he would ever leave Duskwood and discover why his mother was killed. The Turning Rojas unexpectedly arrived at his former home late one evening to inform his children of a 'great discovery', and that he believed he could take down those who took his beloved wife away from him. He also spoke of a 'secret power' that he'd come across in his travels, and when the time was right, he would share this 'gift' with Roarke and Rorikil so that they too may bask in its incredible power. True to his word, Rojas requested a private meeting with his son Roarke one night. Rorikil watched as his father led Roarke into the basement. After a while, Rorikil heard Roarke let out a scream of agony. Believing that something terrible was happening to his brother, he barged into the basement to discover two Worgen in place of his father and brother. One of the Worgen was bleeding from the arm, while the other sported a smear of blood on his snout and lips. Grabbing a nearby pitchfork, he charged at the larger Worgen, piercing its chest and bringing it to its knees. Then, as the Worgen began coughing up blood, it transformed into a more familiar shape: that of his father, now wounded and barely able to breathe. Devastated and confused, Rorikil dropped the bloodied pitchfork and ran to his father's side. Rojas apologised to his weeping son, wishing that he'd simply told Rorikil of his Worgen form and preventing the chaos unfolding before him. In his dying breath, Rojas asked Roarke to perform the blood ritual with Rorikil, bestowing him with the Worgen 'gift', before assuring Rorikil that he did not blame him for his actions, and asked that he carry on his legacy. Now an orphan, Rorikil initially refused to take part in the blood ritual with his brother, believing that the so-called 'gift' was actually a curse. He did not wish to become that which reminded him of his father's death, however he eventually gave in, and became a Worgen as his father wished. Hikaru, Rorikil's first companion Rorikil and Roarke, now both Worgen, hunted in the forests of Duskwood at night, while searching for information on their mother's killers during the day. With their father deceased, they had no leads to go on, and it seemed that staying in Duskwood was counter-productive to their investigation. The brothers eventually decided to follow their own paths. Roarke set off for Stormwind, while Rorikil remained in Duskwood, hunting alone in the dead of night. Rorikil was a skilled and powerful hunter, however it was not long before he became a target himself. A small band of soldiers from the Night Watch ambushed Rorikil during a routine hunting trip, catching him off guard and beating him half to death. As Rorikil lay completely helpless, bruised and bleeding, a silver fox lunged at one of the Watchers and ripped a hole in his throat. The other Watchers attempted to defend themselves, but they could not match the fox's speed and agility, leaving most of them dead and forcing the others to flee. Rorikil did not know why the fox had done such a thing, but he saw something in the mysterious beast that was unlike anything he'd encountered before. With that, Rorikil quickly befriended the fox, naming it Hikaru and raising it as his faithful companion. Rorikil's Official Banner Trivia *Rojas' name means 'red', Roarke's name means 'champion', and Rorikil's name is derived from the name Rorik which means 'red king'. *Rorikil's mother, Kali, is named after the Hindu goddess of time, change and destruction. *Hikaru is a Japanese name meaning 'light', which is ironic considering the guild that Rorikil is a member of. *It has been revealed (OOC) that Rorikil once loved someone named Iris, however he lost her due to undisclosed circumstances. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Deadwind Coven Category:Stormwindian